CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: Los días de San Valentín en Dakota del Sur no son tan apacibles como en cualquier otro lugar.


**CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE**

Por Marion S. Lee

Fandom: Warehouse 13

Pairing: Pete/Myka

Rating: Hmmm, nu sé ¿G?

Extensión: 6.055 palabras, aprox.

Summary: Los días de San Valentín en Dakota del Sur no son tan apacibles como en cualquier otro lugar.

Spoilers: Ninguno.

Beta: apocrypha73

Dedicatoria 1: Para mi querida OTP alderaan_ que me ha descubierto esta deliciosa serie en donde todo es feliz y posible. Porque lo pediste, aquí lo tienes. Espero que te guste (((achucha)))

Dedicatoria 2: Para mileya, porque también lo pidió y, aunque tarde, espero que sirva como regalito de cumpleaños, guapa. Besazos!

-No hablas en serio, Artie.

Myka se movió inquieta, arriba y abajo, por la oficina del Almacén, una y otra vez, con una mano apoyada en la cintura y la otra masajeando de manera nerviosa la frente. Cuando llegaba a un punto que solamente ella había establecido como el límite, giraba sobre sus talones y deshacía el camino.

Sentado a la mesa, haciendo equilibrios sobre las patas traseras de la silla, estaba Pete, mirando el ir y venir de su compañera.

-Myka tiene razón, Artie. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que… eso aparezca en Univille? ¿Una entre cinco mil? ¿Una entre un millón?

El sonido del teclado antiguo se detuvo de inmediato y Claudia giró en su asiento hasta enfrentar a Pete. La muchacha levantó un dedo en el aire y lo movió como si, realmente, estuviera calculando las probabilidades.

-En realidad, considerando la extensión de Dakota del Sur y que la densidad de población se establece en tres con noventa y nueve…

Pete levantó una mano, a modo de advertencia. La chica detuvo de inmediato su diatriba.

-Si tuvieras el pelo teñido de rubio platino, te llamaría C3PO –le dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Claudia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, fingiendo sentirse ofendida por el comentario. Le apuntó con un dedo, de manera admonitoria.

-No sigas por ese camino, Pete Lattimer, o serás testigo de mi ira.

Artie, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen, se incorporó en su asiento delante del monitor principal del Almacén. Se quitó las gafas, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-Hablo en serio, Myka – intervino, dirigiéndose hacia la mujer que lo miraba con ojos como platos y la boca abierta. – Y tú, Pete, por favor.

El agente se encogió de hombros con aire inocente.

-¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?

Myka se acercó hasta su compañero con paso rápido y le pegó en el brazo.

-¡Auch! – se quejó mientras se masajeaba el lugar donde ella lo había golpeado. La miró de arriba abajo con aire de fingida indignación -¿Tú también, Bruto, hijo mío?

-No te lo tomes a broma, Pete –le recriminó su compañera mientras miraba a su jefe, apostado frente a ellos.- No sabemos de lo que es capaz esa… cosa.

Pete se levantó de la silla, haciendo que ésta trastabillara hacia atrás, produciendo un sordo ruido al estrellarse las patas contra el suelo. Se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Claudia y miró el monitor en blanco y negro que tenía frente a ella.

-En serio, no me diréis que un tipo vestido con pañales será algo que pueda pasar desapercibido ¿cierto? – dijo señalando la imagen que había congelada en la pantalla.

Artie se adelantó hasta llegar junto al agente. Con gentileza, retiró a Claudia de detrás de la consola del ordenador central y tomó el mando. Justo entonces, la imagen de la pantalla cambió.

-El arco de Eros – comenzó diciendo mientras las cabezas de Pete, Myka y Claudia se acercaban las unas a las otras para fijarse detenidamente en el monitor. – Sabemos que estuvo en Europa en los años 30. En aquella época viajaron agentes hasta allí para conseguirlo pero volvieron con las manos vacías. Si es que regresaron.

-Y ahora está aquí.- Myka se incorporó, colocando sus manos en su cintura, a modo de jarra. Sus ojos azules desmesuradamente abiertos delataban que su cerebro estaba trabajando al ciento diez por ciento, intentando procesar toda la información posible.

Pete imitó a su compañera, separándose de los demás.

-Sigo sin entender qué puede hacer eso.

Artie lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Puso sus manos sobre el teclado e, inmediatamente, una nueva imagen apareció en la pantalla.

-El disparo de una flecha efectuada desde ese arco produce en quien lo recibe una falsa sensación de euforia y de enamoramiento…

-Hasta ahí suena bien – interrumpió el agente, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero, poco a poco – continuó Artie, ignorando por completo el comentario de su agente-, los celos y la posesión se van apoderando de la mente del infectado hasta hacer que se obsesione con su objeto del deseo. Desgraciadamente, el final para esto es…

Pete dio un paso hacia atrás, visiblemente impresionado. Paseó el dedo pulgar por su garganta.

-¿Eso? –preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Artie asintió, pesadamente.

-Eso.

El hombre se cubrió la boca con una mano con teatralidad.

-Pues ya no suena tan bien.

Myka miró por enésima vez a su compañero, componiendo el famoso mohín de la agente Bering que significaba "te lo dije".

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Pete.- ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

Fue el turno de Claudia de entrar en acción. Retiró a Artie de delante de la consola de mandos, estiró los brazos delante de su cuerpo, haciendo chasquear los huesos de los dedos. Se atusó el flequillo, que en aquel momento llevaba de un intenso color morado, y se puso manos a la obra.

-Creemos que el poseedor del arco hará aparición este sábado, víspera de San Valentín. En… – tecleó algo más y, tras unos instantes, un suave bip reveló que cualquiera que fuera el proceso que había llevado a cabo aquel, aparentemente, obsoleto ordenador, había llegado a su fin.- el centro comercial de Univille. Habrá una fiesta para celebrarlo.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero hay centro comercial en Univille? – quiso saber Pete. – Me habría ahorrado mucho tiempo el saberlo.

Todos los demás continuaron atentos al monitor, ignorando por completo el comentario del hombre.

-Una fiesta de San Valentín. Momento ideal para hacer acto de presencia, entre tanta parejita enamorada – inquirió Myka, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna derecha.

Claudia se giró, levantó la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

-Una fiesta de San Valentín… de disfraces. Amo este trabajo, ¡sí!

Pete y Myka se miraron mutuamente, entre sorprendidos y horrorizados por lo que Claudia les acababa de decir. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo y gritaron:

-¡No!

-Chicos, chicos – intervino Artie.- Tenemos que recuperar ese arco sea como sea.

Los agentes se mantuvieron el uno junto al otro.

-Y eso implica…

-Llamaríais mucho la atención asistiendo a la fiesta de… paisano – acertó a apostillar Artie mientras se colocaba, incómodo, sus gafas sobre la nariz.- Sí, tendréis que disfrazaros.

-¡Pero Artie! – se quejó Myka en cuanto Artie se hubo girado, dando por concluida aquella reunión.- Puede que haya otra forma de…

El veterano agente se enfrentó a la mujer con dureza.

-No hay más que hablar, Myka.- Y sin esperar la respuesta por parte de la agente, se encaminó hacia la puerta que separaba la oficina del Almacén y desapareció.

Myka permaneció mirando por unos instantes, incrédula, el lugar por donde se había marchado Artie. Tendrían que ir a aquella maldita fiesta disfrazada de Dios sabía qué relacionado con la fiesta de San Valentín. Ella, que jamás había celebrado aquel día, ni cuando tenía alguien con quien hacerlo. Y mucho menos asistido a una bobada de fiesta. Respiró profundamente. Era una agente del gobierno y se suponía que los agentes no hacían esas cosas. Claro que en el Almacén, el seguimiento de las normas era un tanto peculiar, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que Pete se había acercado hasta ella. Giró la cabeza y se encontró la cara siempre sonriente de su compañero. A veces envidiaba la sana actitud de Pete y su manera de ver la vida, sin complicaciones, que chocaban con el trabajo que ambos llevaban a cabo. Lo miró y alzó una ceja, interrogativa.

-¿Y bien?

Él cruzó los brazos ante su pecho y le sonrió.

-¿De qué quieres que nos disfracemos?

Dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento del centro comercial. Artie les había insistido que fueran discretos en su búsqueda del arco de Eros. No tenía intención de dar más explicaciones que las pertinentes a las fuerzas locales del orden sólo porque sus agentes habían decidido ser más arriesgados de la cuenta. Porque, de ser así, a ver cómo explicaban la presencia de agentes de Hacienda en una fiesta de disfraces. ¿Qué iban a auditar? ¿Los litros de ponche?

Pete y Myka entraron por la galería principal, caminando codo con codo, embutidos en los trajes que Artie les había proporcionado. La música que emitían por el hilo musical se mezclaba con las variadas conversaciones de los visitantes. La gente iba y venía; entraban y salían de las tiendas con bolsas en las manos. Muchos de ellos ya iban disfrazados, riéndose y bromeando, dispuestos a pasar un buen rato en la fiesta.

-Me hubiera gustado más ir de Napoleón. Y a ti el vestido de Josefina te hubiera sentado muy bien – dijo Pete mientras continuaban andando, acercándose un poco al oído de su compañera.

Ella apenas lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo Artie, el traje de Napoleón no puede salir del Almacén.

Pete compuso una mueca parecida a la de un niño que se queda sin un caramelo.

-¿Y qué me dices del de Marco Antonio? Hubiéramos estado estupendos.- Alzó la barbilla, orgulloso y, doblando el codo, colocó el puño derecho sobre su corazón a modo de saludo militar.

Myka se detuvo en medio de la muchedumbre. Se giró un poco y colocó las manos en la cintura.

-¿De verdad crees que íbamos a estar cómodos con esos vestidos que enseñan más que tapan?

Pete la miró, pestañeó una sola vez y no fue capaz de decir nada.

-Tal vez – continuó la agente, visiblemente molesta- te hubiera gustado ir por ahí en faldita con tus pequeños Lattimer al aire. Porque no creo que los romanos fueran muy dados a usar Calvin Kleins, la verdad.

-Espera, espera – la interrumpió su compañero, tomándola del codo. -¿Se puede saber porqué estás tan molesta?

Los enormes ojos azules de Myka recayeron en Pete. Era cierto, no tenía porqué enfadarse tanto por aquello. Era simplemente una misión más, por muy poco que le gustara el ambiente.

-Yo… jamás me gustó San Valentín. Me parece una tontería, una cursilada y una manera absurda de gastar dinero. Si quieres a alguien, no necesitas una fecha para regalarle algo, ¿no es cierto? Se lo regalas cuando te apetece y punto.

Pete continuó mirándola, dejando que descargara su frustración por unos momentos. Cuando hubo terminado, Myka tomó aire por la nariz y lo expelió lentamente por la boca.

-¿Mejor?

Ella le sonrió, agradecida.

-Sí, gracias.

-Admito que me hubiera gustado ir de Marco Antonio –dijo Pete, volviendo al asunto de los disfraces - pero tienes razón, estos disfraces están más acorde con nuestra misión.

Pete se atusó las solapas del traje a rayas estilo años 30 y se colocó bien el ala de fieltro negro de su sombrero Borsalino. Los trajes de ambos eran idénticos, salvo por las camisas y que, en el caso de Myka, no llevaba corbata. Eran, sin duda alguna, unos elegantes Bonnie y Clyde modernos.

Myka miró a su compañero y en lo cómodo que se sentía bajo aquel disfraz. Aunque, para hacer honor a la verdad, Pete se encontraba cómodo casi siempre. Estaba en su temperamento. Sonriéndole apreciativamente, le quitó una pequeña pelusa de una de las solapas.

-Bueno, señor Clyde, ¿comenzamos la búsqueda? – preguntó la agente.

Él asintió sin aguardar ni un instante.

-Cuando quiera, señora… Bonnie.

Ambos se miraron y, al mismo tiempo, soltaron una carcajada.

-Sí, definitivamente, señor Clyde suena mejor.

Se incorporaron al ritmo de las demás personas que pasaban por su lado, en dirección al lugar en donde se celebraría la fiesta de disfraces, que estaba a punto de comenzar. Tomaron la escalera mecánica y aguardaron pacientemente hasta que estuvieron en el siguiente piso.

Por lo que les había dicho Artie, el poseedor –o tal vez poseedora- del arco de Eros, haría acto de presencia en aquella fiesta. Era demasiado goloso dejar pasar una oportunidad así en donde poder actuar sin llamar demasiado la atención. Pete y Myka miraban a un lado y a otro, escudriñando entre la multitud la posible aparición del portador del arco. Había disfraces de todo tipo; unos muy elaborados y bien confeccionados y otros que habían sido fabricados de manera artesanal. Había docenas de corazones de todos los tamaños; pastorcitas y vaqueros; princesas de cuentos de hadas con sus respectivos príncipes azules e, incluso, alguna que otra pareja de vampiros a la vieja usanza. Pero nada que se pareciera a un pequeño angelito en pañales.

-¿Ves algo? –preguntó Myka, girándose un poco en dirección a su compañero pero sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Pete negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

-Nada. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que me esperaba.

La gente se arremolinaba en la zona en donde habían ubicado las bebidas. Todos abandonaban el lugar con un vaso en la mano y una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro, moviendo la cabeza al son de la música.

Era tal la cantidad de gente ataviada con disfraces similares, que les iba a resultar casi imposible dar con la persona que llevara el arco; si es que, finalmente, no optaba por el manido disfraz de Cupido, pensó Myka con desesperación.

Pete miró hacia arriba, en dirección a la galería que se abría sobre sus cabezas. Le dio un pequeño codazo a su compañera y señaló el lugar con la barbilla.

-Desde ahí veremos mejor, ¿no crees?

Myka asintió sin dudar.

-Desde luego. Vamos.

La escalera mecánica que subía hacia el piso superior estaba prácticamente vacía. Toda la afluencia se apiñaba en el piso en el que se celebraba la fiesta de disfraces. La barandilla de ese nivel les ofrecería una vista privilegiada de todo lo que aconteciera en la fiesta. Pete y Myka llegaron hasta allí y se asomaron por ella. El colorido era abrumador y el eco de la gente hablando, cantando y sonriendo, mezclado con la música, llegaba, en algunos momentos, a ser ensordecedor.

Pete se agarró fuertemente a la barandilla. Sintió el frío del metal en la palma de las manos. Se sentía inquieto y nervioso. Y eso sólo le ocurría cuando tenía uno de sus presentimientos. Desde luego, allí iba a pasar algo.

De repente, Myka estiró la mano, apuntando a la lejanía. Pete se esforzó por visualizar lo que su compañera había distinguido. No era, a fin de cuentas, un angelito. Una mujer, muy hermosa, de larga cabellera pelirroja, vestía un peplo blanco ribeteado en dorado, abrochado sobre el hombro izquierdo y que dejaba al descubierto ambos brazos. A su espalda, como si se tratara de una moderna Artemisa, llevaba un carcaj, lleno de flechas y, en su mano, el arco doble de Eros. Era inconfundible.

El agente miró a su compañera y asintió.

-Es ella.

Ambos se movieron como un solo hombre, enfilando la escalera mecánica para bajar a la fiesta. Pete se aseguró que llevaba la Tesla preparada para ser usada. Comenzaron a bajar los escalones metálicos de dos en dos sin aguardar a que la escalera los llevara hasta abajo. Cuando se introdujeron entre el gentío, Myka alzó la cabeza, empinándose como pudo para ver dónde se encontraba la mujer.

-¡Por allí! –le gritó a Pete, haciéndose oír por encima del ensordecedor ruido.

Pete la siguió mientras ambos aceleraban el paso. Los asistentes a la fiesta eran un verdadero problema en aquella situación porque entorpecían su avance y les cortaban el paso. Pero ellos continuaron acercándose al lugar en donde Myka había visto por última vez a la mujer.

De repente, Myka se detuvo en su rápido caminar e hizo que Pete se detuviera a su lado. A unos metros de ellos, rodeada de un montón de personas estaba la mujer pelirroja, alzando el arco. Se llevó una mano junto a la cara, tensando la cuerda con precisión y estiró la otra, agarrando fuertemente el cuerpo curvo y colocando la flecha en la posición adecuada. Se estaba preparando para disparar a alguien.

Sin esperar a que la gente que estaba a su alrededor se percatara de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, los agentes se lanzaron a la carrera, retirando sin miramientos a las personas que se encontraban a su paso.

-¡Alto! –gritaron casi al unísono.

El grito proferido por ambos no llegó a oídos de la mujer y ésta se mantuvo en su postura, apuntando a alguien que ni Myka ni Pete podían apreciar en su carrera. Al darse cuenta de que ella no cejaba en su intento de efectuar el disparo, los dos agentes sacaron sus respectivas pistolas.

Los murmullos y risas de la fiesta se fueron convirtiendo, poco a poco, en gritos de sorpresa y miedo según los dos agentes corrían por el salón en dirección a la mujer. Se produjo una pequeña desbandada en busca de las escaleras para abandonar el recinto.

-¡Quédese donde está y baje el arco! –gritó Pete cuando la multitud se hubo despejado considerablemente y ellos quedaron más cerca de la mujer.

En ese momento, la pelirroja volvió la mirada hacia ellos, unos ojos el color del hielo, fríos como un témpano. Sin esperarlo, la mujer desvió el arco con un fluido movimiento hacia ellos, que se acercaban a la carrera hasta ella, apuntándolos directamente.

Pete, al ver cómo ahora se habían convertido en los objetivos de la arquera, frenó en seco, haciendo que las suelas de sus zapatos resbalaran estrepitosamente por el suelo. Sin esperarlo, y debido al caos reinante en el salón, un hombre vestido de vaquero se atravesó de improviso en el camino de los dos agentes, quedando totalmente expuesto a un posible disparo, tanto de parte de ellos como de la mujer del arco.

Todo sucedió a cámara lenta ante los ojos de Pete: el hombre, abrumado y asustado, intentó retirarse del camino, pero el miedo o la falta de reflejos se lo impidieron. Entonces vio cómo Myka se lanzaba contra él, placándolo, al mismo tiempo que la arquera tensaba el arco con maestría y, tras un segundo, la flecha salía disparada a la velocidad del rayo.

Sin pensar sacó la Tesla y apuntó a la mujer, que se quedó observando cómo la saeta iba en busca de su objetivo. Pete la vio dirigirse hacia el hombre, girando sobre sí misma, pero, en el último segundo, Myka tiró del hombre y acabó clavándose de lleno en la espalda de la agente.

Las personas que aún quedaban en el salón gritaron, ahogando así la música que aún se empeñaba en sonar. Vasos de plástico fueron arrojados al suelo sin miramientos en el intento de salir de allí lo antes posible.

Pete corrió hacia Myka, tendida sobre el vaquero al que había protegido con su cuerpo y con la flecha clavada aún en la espalda. Dudó en tocarla o no. No sabía si estaba muerta o, tal vez, sólo herida. Pese a sus muchos años de servicio, no sabía qué hacer. Se arrodilló junto a su compañera y, justo entonces, la flecha que sobresalía de la espalda de la mujer, lanzó un fulgurante destello y desapareció.

Tomó a su compañera de los hombros, con cuidado, y la giró. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a su pecho para poder oír si su corazón continuaba latiendo o no. Se dio cuenta de que él mismo había estado conteniendo la respiración cuando oyó el latido fuerte y firme del corazón de su amiga. Dejó caer la cabeza hasta que su barbilla tocó el pecho. Estaba viva.

Estaba sacando el farnsworth para llamar a Artie cuando Myka, al fin, abrió los ojos, lentamente.

-¡Myka! ¡Myka! Hey, mírame – la llamó mientras le palmeaba gentilmente la mejilla.

La mujer parpadeó una vez, luego otra, como si le costara enfocar la vista, hasta que encontró el preocupado rostro de su compañero fijo en ella, a medio metro de distancia.

Pete le sonrió.

-Estás aquí. Creí que…

Myka se incorporó como accionada por un resorte y, de repente, colocó sus brazos tras el cuello de Pete, lo arrastró hacia ella y lo besó.

-¡Oh, Pete, cariño! ¡Estás bien! – dijo mientras Pete luchaba por desembarazarse de ella a duras penas.

Los brazos alrededor de su cuello parecían tentáculos apresando a una víctima. Mientras tanto, Myka insistía en querer besarlo. En situaciones normales, Pete pensó que estaría más que agradecido de que su compañera le prodigara tales atenciones, pero atendiendo a lo que acababa de ocurrir… Allí había algo extraño, recapacitó.

-Un momento, un momento – señaló el agente cuando fue capaz de mantener a Myka a raya. Eso era, lejos de él mismo y de su boca. - ¿Qué demonios está…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta: la flecha. Había sido disparada con el arco de Eros. Era una flecha mágica, que hacía que la persona se enamorara perdidamente de otra. Y ahora Myka se creía enamorada de él.

Myka lo miraba, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes. Pete abrió de nuevo el farnsworth y accionó el botón de llamada. En seguida, la cara en blanco y negro de Artie hizo aparición en la pantalla circular.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el agente del Almacén sin molestarse siquiera en saludar primero.

Pete miró de reojo a su compañera, que insistía en querer abrazarlo.

-Myka ha sido alcanzada por la flecha.

La imagen que mostraba la anticuada pantalla del farnsworth pareció congelarse. Pete se dio cuenta de que no había sido así porque Artie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y, tras unos instantes respondió:

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Artie y Claudia llegaron al centro comercial treinta minutos después de que la flecha hubo alcanzado a Myka. Pete había llevado a su compañera hasta el exterior, en un vano intento de que el frío de febrero le aclarara un poco las ideas y le templara los ánimos. Pero no fue así. Myka insistía una y otra vez en abrazarlo, besarle el cuello y mordisquearle la oreja. Y en sacarle los dientes a cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, que pasara cerca de Pete y osara dedicarle una mirada, aunque fuera breve e insignificante.

Artie llegó hasta ellos con paso ligero, seguido de cerca por Claudia. En su mano, su sempiterno maletín y en el rostro una mueca de profunda preocupación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó cuando llegó donde estaban sus dos agentes sentados. O más bien, donde estaba sentado Pete ya que Myka insistía en sentarse sobre las rodillas de su compañero. Artie se detuvo en seco y asintió antes de que el agente interviniera. – Vale, me hago una idea.

-Tienes que hacer algo, Artie.

Claudia se sentó junto a ellos en el banco de piedra, mirando a uno y a otro con interés. De un salto, Myka abandonó el regazo de Pete y se apostó entre éste y Claudia, ampliando la distancia que los separaba.

-¿Tú qué miras? – le preguntó a la joven aprendiz con altanería. Claudia parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada, nada!

Myka se inclinó hacia ella, acercando su nariz al rostro de la muchacha.

-Es mío. De nadie más. Si te veo mirándolo, te mato.

Los claros ojos de la chica se agrandaron e, instintivamente, retiró su cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto, separándose de la agente.

-Artie, tienes que hacer algo ya – intervino Pete, colocando una mano a modo tranquilizador sobre el hombro de Myka. Ella se giró de inmediato y le ofreció una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Peeeeeeeete.

-En serio, Artie, por favor, hay que encontrar la manera de que deje de… hacer eso – le rogó.

El hombre permaneció de pie frente a ellos, mirándolos fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra. Pete sabía que su cerebro estaba funcionando a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar una manera de sacar a Myka de aquel problema.

-Dime, ¿cuántos días puede estar así? –quiso saber Pete.

Artie se acarició la perilla, pensativo.

-¿Antes de…? – no fue capaz de terminar la frase porque ambos sabían cuál era el final de estar bajo la influencia del arco. -Yo no diría días. Más bien, esto es cuestión de horas.

Pete boqueó como pez fuera del agua al escuchar las palabras del agente del Almacén. Miró a Myka para volver sus ojos hacia el hombre.

-¡¿Cómo que horas?! –intentó levantarse pero Myka se lo impidió, tomándolo de la mano y tirando con fuerza, con tal de no separarse un solo momento. Se acercó aún más a él y frotó la punta de su nariz contra la mejilla del hombre

-Peeeete, no te vayas –ronroneó a su oído.

El hombre la miró, preocupado. No se iba a engañar, en circunstancias normales, le hubiera encantado que su siempre seria y profesional compañera se pusiera mimosa con él. Pero aquella situación no era para tomársela a broma. Había visto cosas muy raras y muy peligrosas desde que estaban trabajando para el Almacén 13. Y aquella cumplía con creces dicha catalogación.

-En pocas horas, de no encontrar el arco, la situación se va a poner muy, muy fea, Pete – le aseguró Artie.

Él asintió pesadamente.

-¿Te crees que no me estoy dando cuenta, Artie? Dime, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Artie abrió el maletín que siempre llevaba consigo. Metió la mano dentro de él y sacó un artilugio rectangular. Si le hubieran preguntado, Pete habría dicho que aquello era un pequeño ordenador pero, conociendo como conocía a Artie seguro que aquello era uno de sus muchos aparatos pasados de moda, aunque tremendamente efectivos.

El jefe del almacén abrió la tapa. En la pantalla verde parpadeaba un pequeño cursor. Bajo ésta, un teclado que Pete no fue capaz de identificar. Se acercó a su amigo y miró el objeto con atención.

-¿Qué es esto?

Claudia y Myka se unieron a los dos hombres; Claudia intrigada, pues nunca antes había visto el artilugio y sentía curiosidad y Myka se pegó a la espalda de Pete, mirando sobre su hombro mientras lo agarraba desde atrás por la cintura y dejaba descansar su barbilla junto al cuello del hombre.

Artie tecleó algo y el cursor parpadeó más fuerte, emitiendo un sonido agudo.

-Es un rastreador de frecuencias.

-¿Para qué nos servirá? –quiso saber Pete.

Claudia levantó un poco la cabeza y arrugó la nariz.

-¿Para rastrear la frecuencia, Pete?

El hombre resopló ante la respuesta de la muchacha. Alzó los ojos hacia el cielo y rogó que Dios lo librara de jóvenes cerebritos.

-Eso lo he pillado, Claudia. Gracias.

-Claudia tiene razón, Pete. El arco ha sido utilizado. Está máquina encontrará y rastreará el residuo que ha dejado la actividad del arco. Sólo tenemos que hallarlo y dejar que esto nos guie hacia él.

Pete miró la pequeña pantalla durante unos segundos para, finalmente, pasar a mirar a su amigo con ojos entornados.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil como lo estás contando.

Artie se separó de ellos y se movió en redondo, adelantando el objeto. Éste emitió un débil pitido, seguido de otro. Y luego otro más, más seguido y con más fuerza. Artie se encaminó en la dirección hacia donde la respuesta era más fuerte. Dio un paso más hacia el frente y con él, todos los demás.

-Se marchó por aquí –dijo sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla verde.- Estimaré el lugar hacia el que se dirige.

Claudia se unió a su jefe, pero con la mirada fija en el parpadeante cursor.

-¿Y eso será capaz de llevarnos hasta el arco?

El hombre se giró hacia ella, visiblemente ofendido.

-Esto, jovencita, es alta tecnología.

Claudia bufó.

-Sí, del Cretácico. Si nos lleva hasta el arco, me como mis palabras.

Artie arqueó una ceja debajo de sus gafas.

-Bien. Comienza a comértelas porque tengo una posición. Una vieja fábrica, a las afueras de Univille.

Y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Dejaron el coche en la explanada cercana a la fábrica. En el exterior no había indicios de que allí hubiera alguien más. Aún así, Artie confiaba ciegamente en su aparato y sus resultados. Bajaron del vehículo, mirando a su alrededor. Myka iba junto a Pete, tan pegada a él que al hombre le resultaba difícil andar sin pisarla o empujarla. Y cada vez que él la miraba, ella le sonreía con total adoración.

-Ya estamos aquí – dijo Pete-. Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Artie se acomodó las gafas sobre la nariz.

-Entrar. La señal es cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Y si me dais un arma? – preguntó Claudia, esperanzada.

El jefe del Almacén la miró de arriba abajo.

-Dale gracias a Dios de que aún no te haya quitado el farsnworth –le contestó.

Cuando Artie se hubo girado para volver en busca de la señal del arco, Claudia sacó la lengua y le hizo una burla, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Pete se movió incómodo, con Myka pegado a él como si fuera su sombra. Las manos de la agente acarician el masculino antebrazo una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando, lo cual estaba poniendo de los nervios a Pete.

-Myka, ¿te importaría parar?

Ella alzó el rostro, absolutamente embelesada. Se acercó aún más a Peter, cosa que él no creía posible y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, Pete.

-Ay, Dios mío.

Claudia se giró, dándoles la espalda, conteniendo una carcajada. Artie alzó un dedo ante la nariz de la chica, admonitorio.

-Nada de risitas – y se volvió hacia Peter. – Entremos y busquemos a esa mujer y el arco.

-Si está ahí dentro –intervino Pete- ¿qué tendremos que hacer para que Myka vuelva a la normalidad?

Artie se colocó bien por enésima vez las gafas sobre la nariz.

-Traeremos el arco hasta el depósito que tenemos preparado en el coche. Cuando el arco sea neutralizado, dejará de tener efecto sobre Myka.

Pete parpadeó, algo incrédulo.

-¿Y ya está?

Artie se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¡Claro que ya está!

Sorprendido, Pete dio una fuerte palmada, contento por la noticia.

-¡Genial! Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

-¿A qué tú dejes de hacer preguntas?- intervino Claudia, con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro.

Artie cerró el aparato que aún llevaba entre las manos y lo guardó de nuevo en el ajado maletín.

-Vayamos dentro y recuperemos ese arco.

Todos se pusieron en camino hacia la puerta de entrada de la vieja fábrica, que parecía oxidada y a punto de caer al suelo. Justo cuando llegaron ante ella y Artie ya había colocado su mano sobre la vieja manivela que hacía las veces de manija, Pete lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Una cosa antes de entrar.

Artie se giró, cansado y exasperado.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando todo esto termine, ¿Myka recordará algo?

Artie frunció los labios, pensativo, y miró hacia el cielo.

-Hmm, no. Creo que no.

Pete sonrió, complacido con la noticia.

-Bien.

Claudia se adelantó a su jefe y, posando una mano sobre la manija de la puerta, abrió con cuidado. Un chirrido acompañó la apertura del portón y la chica se encogió de hombros pues, con aquel ruido, estaban anunciando su llegada. Artie llegó hasta donde estaba la asistente, aguardando en el umbral de entrada.

-Pete, vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

El hombre dio un paso al frente, seguido de cerca por Myka, que no dejaba que la distancia entre ambos se alargara más de medio metro. Entonces, Pete se detuvo y ella con él. Miró a Artie, indicándole con la mano que se adelantaran.

-Id delante vosotros. Os alcanzamos en un minuto.

Artie miró a ambos agentes y, asintiendo con un contenido gesto de cabeza, dio media vuelta, adentrándose en la fábrica justo detrás de Claudia.

Cuando Pete vio entrar a su jefe y amigo en la fábrica, se mantuvo unos instantes mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido. La mano de Myka sobre su hombro lo sorprendió. Ella jamás le había prodigado tantas atenciones. Aquel cambio le gustaba. Por supuesto, lo que no le gustaba era que la vida de su compañera pendiera ahora de un hilo por culpa de uno de esos artefactos endiablados que se habían acostumbrado a perseguir. Se giró sobre sus talones, enfrentándola. Ella lo miraba con sus enormes ojos abiertos como platos y una genuina sonrisa prendida en sus labios.

-Te quiero, Pete.

Él cerró los ojos. Demasiado bien sabía que no era cierto, que lo que hablaba a través de la boca de Myka era la influencia que la flecha tenía en aquel momento sobre ella. Pero le gustó escucharlo. Mucho. Tal vez demasiado. Cuando los abrió, Myka seguía ahí, frente a él, sonriéndole inocente. Despacio, colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de la mujer, apresando con delicadeza su rostro.

-Tal vez tú no vayas a recordar esto, pero es algo que me moría por hacer desde hace tiempo.

Se acercó hasta ella y la besó tiernamente en la boca. Primero sólo un roce, labios contra labios. El suspiro de ella y la manera en que se pegó a él hizo que algo en su interior se agitara y la atrajera hasta él, quedando ambos cuerpos completamente unidos, desde sus bocas hasta las rodillas. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, buscando el ángulo perfecto y, con arrojo, la besó más profundamente.

Era extraño, pero Myka sabía a sus galletas favoritas, las cuales podía comer a todas horas sin cansarse de ellas. De las que tenía siempre un paquete en su cuarto. Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y Myka tembló entre sus brazos, estrechándolo contra ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Atrapó el labio inferior de ella, mordisqueándolo suavemente con sus dientes. La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar, acariciando el labio de él con la punta de su lengua. El beso se hizo más profundo y audaz a cada segundo que pasaba, como si quisiera grabar a fuego aquel instante en su cerebro antes de que ella recobrara su voluntad.

Sabía que debía detenerse porque, uno: Artie los estaba esperando dentro de la fábrica; y dos: si no lo hacía, tal vez aquello podría ponerse un tanto embarazoso. Y no era en absoluto el lugar. Ni tampoco el momento. Con renuencia fue separándose de ella. Myka mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, lo que hizo que deseara seguir besándola con cada poro de su piel. Le pasó el pulgar por los labios húmedos y le sonrió.

-Venga, tenemos que deshacernos de la influencia de esa flecha – le dijo, tomándola de la mano y echando a andar hasta la fábrica.

Myka se resistió un momento. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Te quiero.

Pete le ofreció una sonrisa triste.

-Repítemelo luego, cuando todo haya acabado ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y juntos entraron en el edificio.

Artie le había dado el número de pasillo y la sección en la cual debían almacenar el arco de Eros.

Recobrarlo no les había llevado mucho tiempo. La mujer que lo tenía se vio acorralada y se rindió, dejándolo a sus pies. Lo único que podían achacarse fue que, al ir a recogerlo, la pelirroja escapó sin darle opción a que pudieran ir detrás de ella. Pero, al menos, habían conseguido el artefacto. Y el influjo de éste sobre Myka desapareció en cuanto fue sumergido en el líquido morado.

Para alivio de Pete, Myka no recordaba nada después de haber salido a la carrera para salvar a aquel joven disfrazado de vaquero. No sabía si estar aliviado o triste. Había sido un beso increíble y que ella no lo recordara le hacía sentirse… no sabía bien cómo. ¿Tal vez frustrado?

-Aquí es – dijo Myka cuando llegaron al lugar indicado. Había un hueco disponible en la estantería y Pete dejó allí el arco que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había proporcionado.

-Bien, se acabó el asunto del arco y el día de San Valentín – refirió Pete cuando su compañera colocó ante el objeto la pequeña pantalla digital con el nombre y la referencia del almacén.

Myka se giró hacia él, visiblemente preocupada.

-Pete.

-Dime.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Pasó algo…? No sé, ¿algo de lo que debiera pedir disculpas?

Pete abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Fingió pensar por unos instantes para, a continuación, negar con rotundidad.

-Eh, no. Creo que no.

Myka exhaló profundamente, sintiéndose aliviada.

-¡Genial! Porque hubiera detestado, ya sabes…

El agente hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Claro, claro.

Juntos se alejaron del lugar, con tranquilidad, caminando codo con codo.

-Oye – interrumpió Pete mientras continuaban andando- ¿a ti te gustan las galletas?

**FIN**


End file.
